The subject invention relates to shaft transducers and tachometers for use in servo systems. Shaft transducers and tachometers are utilized in servo systems for providing signals indicative of position, velocity, and acceleration. Those signals are processed for feedback control.
Specifically, the disclosed invention relates to a shaft transducer that produces accurate DC signals at slow angular velocities and small angular displacements.